Pakpao
Pakpao Hitokare is a character that made her debut is season 6 of North Shore Journeys, usually portrayed as a supporting protagonist. Bio (WIP) Pre-series: Pakpao was a young girl enginoid in Thailand that was still trying to find herself. But one day, she went to a concert from Mick Swagger; and was introduced to rock and roll music. She was eventually moved to the point where she decided to become a hard-core rocker much like her idol. Later, she went to college in England around the same time as Austin, and the two became friends; although Pakpao's loud carefree personality sometimes rubbed Austin the wrong way. After graduation, Pakpao returned to Thailand. Series proper: In season 6, Linwood mentioned to Austin that he was going to take Gisa to their first concert as a couple. This reminded Austin of Pakpao, and later that day by sheer coincidence; who should show up at the docks, but Pakpao herself. Eventually, Pakpao found out about the concert herself; and tried to make it memorable for Linwood and Gisa. Here, she also showed a clever and helpful side, because after Linwood and Gisa got in trouble with the mall police; Pakpao disguised herself as Bailey to get them out. Since then; Pakpao has helped the gang in some pretty crazy spots. Basis Pakpao appears to be based on the Mikado 2-8-2 Pacific steam locomotive when in engine mode. Of course modified for standard gauge British rails with buffers and loose couplers. Livery Pakpao seems to be painted deep indigo blue with crimson red stripes. Relationships Family: Pakpao's parents, Somchai, her dad, and Khun Mae, her mother; have so far appeared in one episode of the show; and they both seem to love their daughter very much; and are apparently accepting of Pakpao's lifestyle. Friends: While Pakpao can be a little hard to tolerate at times due to her wild personality; she has managed to make a few friends during her time on North Shore. The one's that she usually interacts with the most are Austin, Johanna, Linwood, Gisa and Ravi. Austin seems to be the closest to her of this lot, and because of which, she usually refers to him as her "bro", despite the fact that they're not siblings. Sometimes she's paired of with Johanna when the situation calls for a comedy duo outside of the dynamic between Gerald and Steamwing. Trivia * Pakpao seems to be a parody of Luna Loud from the Nickelodeon series "The Loud House" in terms of personality and quirks. ** This is including but not limited too the recurring gag where someone would ask Pakpao for a little music, and she would often respond excitedly with "You got it man/bro/girl!" word depending on gender and Pakpao's relationship with the person who just asked and then start rocking out on her guitar. ** This was eventually expanded into how Pakpao almost always addresses Austin as either "bro" or "Aus"; in the same context that Luna almost always addresses Lincoln as either "Bro" or "Linc". * Pakpao's name is derived from the name of a type of fighter-kite, meaning "female fighter-kite." Kite-fighting is a sport that has been played by Thai kings throughout history, and the battle between the male Chula kite and female Pakpao kite is the highlight of the game. ** This seems rather appropriate seeing as how she always flies into any kind of exciting situation. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Female characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers